Jokers For Life
by Elemental Dragon
Summary: Really funny! This is my friends fic, that I was kind enough to put up. Crossover with mana few other animes.


This ficcy was done by my friend, and she asked me to post it for her. It features Kitty, Kurt, and Scott from X-men, Jessie and James from Pokemon, and Joey, Tristen, Tea, Mia, Yugi, Kaiba, and Bakura.  
  
I/We do not own any of these characters!  
  
  
  
Jokers for Life  
  
  
  
"Hey! Who ate my cheeseburger?!" Joey yelled through the kitchen. There were only four people, including him, in the room: Kurt, James and Tristan. These four made a very interesting group of friends; they all love to eat, sometimes they can act a little stupid (in a couple of their cases, very stupid), and they all have something different, strange in some cases, in their looks.  
  
Joey doesn't really have anything strange in his looks except for his hair look; it's just thick at the top and it kind of falls on top of his face. Tristan's strange thing is also his hairstyle. It's pointed at the front and the back of his head. James? Well, the only weird thing about his hair is that it's a purple color, but besides that, he's pretty normal looking.  
  
Kurt, on the other hand, is the strangest looking of all of them, but the other three don't mind is abnormal looks. Unlike Joey and Tristan, his hairstyle is normal, but he has something in common with James' hair; it's an unusual color for hair. Kurt's hair color is a dark navy color, and while Joey and Tristan have brown eyes and James has green eyes, Kurt's eyes are a golden shade with no pupils. But with those eyes, he is able to see perfectly in the dark, just like a flashlight. Kurt has a nice smile, even though it holds fangs, but the other guys found it cool looking. He earned his nickname, among the others, "elf" due to his cute pointy ears. Normally, people only have four fingers and a thumb on each hand, and five toes on each foot, right? Well, Kurt only has two fingers (index finger and pinky) and a thumb on each hand, and only two toes on each foot. His feet are a little different then normal since he has to walk on his tipey toes. He also has an unusual, but cool, ability to teleport anything at anytime as far as two miles. The last three unusual things about Kurt are the strangest over all the other features. Firstly, he has an about 3 1/2 foot long tail with a pointed end (looks like a triangle) that he mainly uses as an extra hand. Then, he doesn't have skin; he has very fine fur that is a royal blue color. The other guys don't mind that he's different, and once they became really good friends with Kurt, they bought him, what looks like a sports watch, but it was a device that makes a holographic illusion of him looking normal. But you could still feel his fur, and it looks like he has five fingers, but the index finger and the middle finger are stuck together and the forefinger and the pinky are stuck together, so he still has three fingers. Kurt was very happy when they did that, and they've all been best friends for a long time.  
  
"He did!" Tristan, Kurt, and James chorused together, and Tristan was pointing at Kurt, Kurt was pointing at James, and James was pointing at Tristan.  
  
Joey rolled his eyes and said, "Geez, can't a guy go to the john without having some one steal his meal? Really, who ate it?" Kurt and Tristan sighed, and then looked at James. James slumped in his chair looking guilty.  
  
"All right, I did it. I'll run back to Burger King and get another one for you," he said as he took his wallet out, but Kurt put his hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, mein fruend. If you just give me the cash, I'll just 'port over there and get it for you. Save you some time." James smiled and gave Kurt enough money for Joey's cheeseburger.  
  
"Thanks, Kurt. You're a real nice guy." Kurt stuffed the dough in one of his pockets and waved a hand at James. "It's no big deal. Besides, I think I could go for another order of fries." He chuckled.  
  
"Hey, while you're at it, can you get me another two burgers and another order of fries?" Tristan asked as he took out his wallet.  
  
"That'll be your tenth burger and sixth order of fries this lunch!" James exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Joey defended. "You had fifteen hamburgers, ten orders of fries, and ten pieces of pizza earlier this week." James just laughed.  
  
"Good point," he replied.  
  
"Okay," Kurt said as he put Tristan's money in another pocket. "If there are no more errands you want to mention to me, then I'm just gonna go ahead and 'port."  
  
Joey just made a face and blurted out, "The go! I wasn't my burger!" Kurt put his hands up in front of him in defense and laughed. "Okay, all right. I'll go. Take it easy, Joey." He switched his holoprojector (the special watch) on and, with the sound best worded as *BAMF* and a puff of smoke with the smell of brimstone, Kurt disappeared.  
  
"You know," James said. " It's really cool having a friend that can teleport anything at anytime like Kurt."  
  
"Boy, you said it!" Joey agreed. "That guy has saved my keester a few times because of that power."  
  
"Yeah, talk about not needing a car." Tristan remarked. Suddenly the boys heard a laugh from down the hall. Then a girl's voice broke out.  
  
"And then Joey started running around in circles like a chicken with his head cut off! Ha ha ha ha!" then more girls started laughing. Joey stood up and made a face towards the hall.  
  
"Man, does Mai do anything else but insult me?! Why doesn't she insult Bakura or something else?"  
  
James held up a finger and said; "My mother always told me that if a girl teases a guy, or visa versa, then that means she likes him." Tristan burst out laughing while Joey mad a fist at James.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Mai teases me because she likes me?! She thinks I'm the most annoying person on the planet!" Then he smiled and put his hand and himself down. "Behind Tristan," he quickly remarked while Tristan stopped laughing, got up in Joey's face and started yelling.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Joey! Mai never pays any attention to me!" Now Joey stood up again, got in Tristan's face, and started yelling.  
  
"Yeah, well at I was the one who beat her in a duel!"  
  
"You only won that duel because Yugi helped you by telling you to focus!"  
  
"You were the one who told me not to accept that duel and the duel against Rex, and you were the one who wasn't there to support Yugi when he was dueling Pegasus at the beginning of the duel!"  
  
"Uh, he's got a point there, Tristan," James said.  
  
"Oh, shut up, James! You weren't even there!" Tristan shot back. James just slumped back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"Okay then," he said calmly. "If you guys wanna continue fighting over nothing, then be my guests." *BAMF* Kurt appeared, the same way he disappeared, with a couple of bags in his hand.  
  
"Hey guys, I got the stuff!" He said cheerfully until he saw Joey and Tristan in each other's faces and glaring at each other as if they wanted to kill each other. Kurt looked towards James and asked, "What's up with them?"  
  
James sighed and replied, "They're fighting over nothing again."  
  
"Oh, not again," Kurt groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. "Every other day, it's like this."  
  
"If Joey hates being insulted by Mai so much, then why doesn't he just bomb her with a prank or something?" He asked out of the blue, still casually sitting in his chair.  
  
"Huh?" Kurt looked at James all puzzled. Suddenly Joey brightened up.  
  
"James, you're a genius!" Joey declared.  
  
"Oh, come on, Joey," Tristan said as he rolled his eyes. "Mai knows you like she know her cards. What kind of prank are you gonna pull on her?" Joey just smiled even more.  
  
"And not just Mai Tristan." He said evilly.  
  
"Ooh! I'm liking the sound of this!" James excitedly exclaimed.  
  
" Oh ho yes!" Kurt grinned evilly. "This is gonna be good!" Twenty minutes later.  
  
"Hey Tristan, you got the water balloons, right?" Joey asked. "Uh." Tristan blushed. "Whoops." Joey groaned, but Kurt shook a bag.  
  
"No problem. I keep my own," he grinned.  
  
"Oh, that's a good thing," James sighed.  
  
"All right. We got the water balloons," Joey said as he checked his little list. "Now, what about the drinks to put in the balloons?" Kurt pointed at a bag full of containers.  
  
"Check," he said, giving a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Okay then," Joey continued. "Let's start operation 'Enough of the annoyance of the insulting and seriousness'!"  
  
"Uh, Joey?" Tristan asked. "I think you need to think up a new operation title." Kurt just giggled quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About ten minutes after the boys started working on their big plan, the girls down the hall got a little suspicious.  
  
"Those crazy guys have got to, like, be planning something," Kitty said. The other two girls in their group besides Kitty and Mai were Tea and Jessie.  
  
"Those guys?" Mai asked. "Like I've said before; those guys are only good for." Then Jessie joined in, being annoyed by Mai's saying. "Moving furniture and fixing cars." Jessie rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We've all heard that saying a zillion times already, Mai."  
  
Finally Tea spoke up. "Well if Kitty thinks there's something going on, then why don't we just check it out?" Kitty and Tea stood up and headed towards the hall.  
  
"I bet it's one of Kurt's 'master pranks'," Kitty growled. Mai just sat back and continued watching TV.  
  
"If you gals wanna just go check nothing out, that's fine with me," she scoffed.  
  
Jessie ran up next to the other two and said, "Anything is better than listening to her at the moment." Mai just growled as she watched the other three leave.  
  
"Ha. Gotcha," Joey smirked as he and the other three guys watched the scene from a corner of the hallway. "All right," he turned to the other three. "Time for phase one." Kurt, who was clinging to the wall, gave him a thumbs up sign, and *BAMF* he was gone. Since Mai had the TV turned up so loud, she couldn't hear the sound of Kurt's teleporting. Kurt quietly climbed on the walls and attached a big bag full of something above Mai's head without her noticing. He climbed back into a corner of the room and teleported back to where the other guys were waiting.  
  
"Okay Joey," he grinned. "The stage is set." Joey and the others came to the wall next to the entrance of the TV room. They all peeked in the room, and then Joey nodded at Kurt. Kurt teleported into a corner of the room, climbed back to where the bag was, and since the little area where the bag was in the shadows, Kurt couldn't be seen when he pulled the string off the bag. Kurt quickly teleported back by the guys just in time to see Mai scream as water balloons full of cherry flavored Kool-Aid splashed on her.  
  
"Aaaah!" My hair! Eeww! Cherry Kool-Aid!" The guys cracked up laughing while Mai kept on screaming and yelling, but in the middle of it, Joey said, "Phase one completed!"  
  
Meanwhile, the other three girls decided to split up and go into three different rooms to see if they could find the guys. Kitty went into the kitchen and the guys weren't there, but there was a muffin on the table. She stood at the table and ate the muffin, but when she got to the middle of it, there was a big chunk of meat there (note, Kitty is a vegetarian).  
  
"Eeeewww! Meat! Gross!" She spit the meat out and put the rest of the muffin back on the table in disgust.  
  
From where the boys were, they heard Kitty's yelling and the giggled.  
  
"I guess Kitty got the special muffin I made for her," Kurt said.  
  
"Well," Joey said as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I guess that means it's time for." Then James and Tristan put their hands on Kurt's shoulder and finished, "Phase two." *BAMF* They were gone, and they reappeared outside the kitchen. They saw the scene, each one of them grabbed a small string and got in certain positions.  
  
"This is gonna be great!" Tristan whispered excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Katchen's face!" Kurt whispered.  
  
"All right, guys," Joey directed. "On three, we pull the strings." The other three nodded in reply. "One.two. THREE!" They pulled the strings and inside the kitchen, four different "launchers" launched three water balloons each, full of cold coffee, right at Kitty. Since the guys manipulated all the launchers in different places and different speeds, so they didn't go at the same time. Kitty phased right through the first three. "Aw nuts," Joey groaned.  
  
"Wait, wait," James said. "There's still the other nine." Kitty watched the three water balloons she phased through crash on the floor with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Ha! They can't get me!" Just as she finished, three other balloons full of cold coffee hit their target and the back of Kitty's neck and shirt was covered with cold coffee. "Ugh! Icky! Coffee! COLD coffee!" Then the last six water balloons made her even browner, and she screamed in disgust.  
  
"Ha! I even got her butt!" Tristan triumphantly whispered. Then there was a flash from a camera.  
  
"I will treasure this forever!" Kurt grinned as he put his camera in his pocket.  
  
"All right, let's go to phase three!" James cheerfully whispered.  
  
"Okay. Grab on," Kurt said. With a couple of *BAMF*s, they were in their hiding place in the foyer. Jessie had been looking around in the foyer for any trace of the guys, but just when she was about to go back to the TV room, she saw something shining below the chandelier. When she saw what it was, she excitedly ran up to it.  
  
"Aah! A diamond! I love these things! I'm rich!" She exclaimed. From the hiding place the guys were, James had an evil grin on his face and a string in his hand ready to pull. When Jessie picked up the fake diamond, James pulled the string, and a whole bucket of orange juice that was hanging from the chandelier poured all over Jessie.  
  
"Hey Kurt," James asked him. "Can I use your camera?" Kurt laughed as he gave him the camera. Jessie just screamed and pouted all around the foyer, and James got his picture with a grin. "Ooh. Never have I gotten a picture of Jessie like this!"  
  
"Good. Three down," Tristan said, and Kurt put his hand on Tristan's shoulder.  
  
"Right," Joey said as he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Tea's turn now." James did the same thing that Joey did, and Kurt teleported them all to their secret hiding place in the hallway of the bedrooms where they could see Tea. When she turned a corner for a second, Kurt quickly placed a framed picture of himself and the other guys on a vacant coffee table by the wall, and teleported back to the hiding place without being noticed. When she came up in front of the picture, she looked at it all puzzled.  
  
"I don't remember this picture," she said as she leaned up in front of it to get a closer look. At that moment, Tristan pushed one of the two buttons on a little controller, and ice-cold water squirted out from each of the mouths of the guys in the picture into Tea's face. Tea screamed as she backed away, and the water squirted her for about five seconds, and when it stopped, she slumped down on the opposite wall of the picture. "That," she paused. "Was not cute." As soon as she finished saying that, Tristan pushed the other button, and a fake skeleton fell on her. She must have screamed her lungs out for a good ten seconds, trying to get it off, and the guys were laughing their hearts out. When she finally got it off and the guys stopped laughing, Joey pulled a string, and a bag of water balloons full of one year old soda splattered all over her.  
  
"Hey Kurt?" Joey and Tristan asked in unison.  
  
"Here," Kurt smiled as he gave them the camera.  
  
When all four girls were in the TV room, the four guys were outside the room, and they took a few pictures of all four of them all messed up.  
  
"I told you it was, like, one of Kurt's pranks," Kitty said.  
  
"No kidding," Tea groaned.  
  
"I am, like, so going in the pool," Kitty summarized.  
  
"That's it," Joey whispered.  
  
"I'm with you, hon.," Mai followed.  
  
"A good swim sounds great to me," Jessie said.  
  
"Ditto," Tea responded, and fell in step behind the other three. Joey laughed while Kurt grinned evilly.  
  
"They've just walked into another trap in our plan." Kurt cheerfully said.  
  
"Yes!" James exclaimed. "Time for the mini-grand finale!"  
  
"Let's go, guys!" Tristan said as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Yeah," the other three chorused as they did the same.  
  
The girls had already gotten wet and were now dry and soaking up the sun on their little floating rafts, but their happiness was first ruined by a *BAMF* high up in the air.  
  
"CANNON BALL!!!" All four guys shouted as they fell towards the waiting water. All the girls screamed as they were pummeled by a tidal wave.  
  
"Hey Tristan, don't you think those girls could use a hug?" James asked sweetly.  
  
Tristan grinned and replied, "They most certainly do."  
  
"Go ahead and let 'em have it, Kurt!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"You got it," Kurt smirked, and two seconds later.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!" Eeeeeeewwwww! Kurt!" Kitty yelled as Kurt gave her a big hug. The other three could only scream their lungs out when Kurt hugged them.  
  
James looked at his watch and declared, "Yo! Time to book!"  
  
Five minutes after the little pool "party", Scott, Kaiba, Yugi, and Bakura came home. Joey, James, Kurt, and Tristan called them "the serious guys" since they were always serious and never pulled a joke. Scott took one look at the floor where the orange juice was dumped on Jessie and summarized it.  
  
"I think the goof balls may have made a spill here or there."  
  
Kaiba just rolled his eyes and said, "Great. I'll check the kitchen."  
  
"I'll go check the TV room," Yugi said.  
  
"Then I'll just check the hallways," Bakura said as he started walking towards the bedrooms. Scott started in the same direction as Kaiba.  
  
"I'm just gonna go check the kitchen with Kaiba, then."  
  
Yugi faced the same fate as Mai did when he got into the TV room. Since Tristan, Joey, and James took longer to change than Kurt did, Kurt took the liberty of taking pictures of all the reactions of everyone to their pranks. Kurt got to the hallway where Bakura was just in time to squirt him with the picture. When Bakura was against the opposite wall, the fake skeleton fell on him, and now he had some blue stuff on him as well. He went yelling through the hallways in terror and towards the TV room, and he ran into Yugi. Yugi screamed for a few seconds before he realized it was fake, and pulled the skeleton off of Bakura.  
  
"Oh. Thank you," Bakura said with relief. Since it was hard to take pictures of that scene, Kurt recorded it on camera. Now the other three were ready to finish their plan, and they left their rooms just as they heard Scott and Kaiba yell from the kitchen.  
  
All the girls, who were still in their wet swimsuits, were in the TV room when Scott, Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba came in not looking very happy.  
  
"So you guys got it too, huh?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yup," Yugi replied. "They got us all right."  
  
"FIRE!!!" Joey yelled, and he, Tristan, Kurt, and James stood up from behind different pieces of furniture and threw water balloons full of different drinks and ice-cold water. When they ran out of balloons, Scott, Kaiba, Jessie, and Kitty charged at the goof balls and missed them all, but they managed to get they goof offs together in the middle of the room. Everyone else charged at them, jumped at them, but Kurt teleported them just before they would get tackled. Now there was a pile of girls in wet suits and guys with different drinks all over them in the middle of the room.  
  
"Rrr. I keep on forgetting that Kurt can teleport," Jessie groaned.  
  
"Catching them is almost impossible," Yugi remarked.  
  
"You said it, Yugi," Kaiba said.  
  
"Hey Bakura?" Kitty asked. "What's that, like, blue stuff that's, like, on you?"  
  
Bakura blushed, "Uh." Then Yugi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't that Kurt's fur?" He asked. All the girls' eyes popped wide open.  
  
"Eeeeeeeewwww!" They screeched in unison.  
  
"Aw, man!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"That is absolutely disgusting!" Kaiba remarked.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Kurt, James, Tristan, and Joey were in Tristan's room talking about how great the pranks were, and they were laughing at the pictures. Then something clicked inside of Kurt.  
  
"Hey guys?" He smiled. "There's one thing we forgot."  
  
"Oh ho, yes!" Joey cheered. He, James, and Tristan put their hands on Kurt and *BAMF*. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura, Kaiba, Scott, and Yugi were in Kaiba's room when they heard a big popping sound, immediately followed by some screams and laughter.  
  
"Oh no," Bakura groaned. "Not again."  
  
"What is it with those guys anyway?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"They're just guys who love to goof off and have fun," Yugi answered.  
  
"Well, as they say:" Scott said, "Boys will be boys, and jokers will be jokers I guess." 


End file.
